pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Terror Strikes Danville
Plot This is the first Melissa Jones story. It's about her arrival in Danville. It's told by Melissa herself. Story I stepped out of my cab and put on my beret. I scoped out the town for trouble. Well, trouble'' I'' could cause. In front of me were two kids building a giant ice cream slide in their backyard while a girl completely dressed in pink gazed up at them dreamily. Barf. "Bonjour!" I said happily, bouncing into their yard. "Je suis Melissa Jones! Je suis la nouvelle fille de France!" "Hi!" the pink one chirped. "I'm Isabella, and up there is Phineas and Ferb!" I cocked my head like I didn't understand her. "Isabella, Melissa's French, remember?" Phineas reminded her. "Oh, yeah! Silly me," Isabella said, giggling obnoxiously. "Je suis Isabella, c'est Phineas, et c'est Ferb." I nodded my head, smiled, and waved again. Phineas hopped down from the ladder he was on and grabbed a bag of cherries. He glanced at Isabella. She tried to lean casually on a tree, only succeeding in falling down and making a fool of herself. I couldn't help snickering. Phineas ran over and helped her up. "Thanks, Phineas," Isabella said happily. Blargh. "No problem, Isabella," Phineas said. "Excusez-moi!" I shouted, interrupting the dramatic love scene (I know. How bad am I?). The three kids looked at me. I pointed to myself and then to the gate. "You have to go? Okay, Melissa. Au revoir!" Phineas said. Just as I turned to leave, I saw a blue-green beaver duck with a hat walking across the lawn, its back to the house. I walked out the gate and followed it. It ran out the other gate and down the streets until it reached an odd-shaped purple building that said 'Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc.' on it. "Looks like my kind of place," I muttered, pushing open the door. "No, Charlene, I'm not asking for money!" an obnoxious voice with a German accent said. "Well, yes, I never call you except to ask you for money, but maybe this is an exception!" I sighed. Was I really going in? Yes. Yes, I was. The beaver duck chittered and walked forward. "Oh, sorry, Charlene, my nemesis is here, I have to go. Just send the check to my house, okay?" He hung up the phone. "Ah, Perry the Platypus! Come here." The platywhatever stepped forward, stepping in gum. A big gob of gum fell down from the ceiling, covering the whateverpus. "Ha! You're stuck! Now for my evil scheme... actually, I thought I'd change it up a little. I wrote it in report form. Here," he said, sticking his report on the gum glob. This seemed like a good time to make an entrance. "Hi-YA!" I said, jumping in. "Oh, who are you? One of his partners?" he asked, jabbing a thumb at the platythingy. "No, duh. Do I look like it?" I said. "Well, no, but you could be friends with Agent Double 0-0..." "WHAT?!" I screamed. "No! I'm an evil villain! Yeesh! I want to work for you!" "Oh. Well, my only accomplice is Norm," he said, indicating a badly-built robot. "A robot? Really?" I asked. "Yes! He even makes cupcakes," the man said, defending his robot. "Oooooooooookay. Great," I said sarcastically. "If you want to work here, let's see how good you are. Defeat Perry the Platypus!" he exclaimed. "Pffffff. Piece of cake," I muttered, kicking the platypus. The man looked shocked, then flipped the switch on his big machine. "Thanks... for... that. This is my NoHairbrushInator. When I was a boy in Drueselstein, my father never let me brush my hair, making it take an unbrushed shape and stay there permanently! Now, because it happened to me, it will happen to everyone in the Tri-State Area!" he said, looking proud. "Really? That's really what you're going with?" I asked. "Yes! It makes sense! Oh, and my name is Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz. Who are you?" "Melissa Jones," I said. The platypus climbed over the ledge and zapped the WhateverInator with a laser, making it disappear. He then ran off. "WHY DIDN'T YOU STOP HIM?!" Doofenwhatever yelled. "I'm TIRED," I whined obnoxiously. "Fine, you can leave. CURSE YOU, PERRY THE PLATYPUS!" Dr. Whatevershmirtz shouted. "Um... I'm gonna leave now," I said, heading for the door. "Okay. Come back tomorrow," he said. I walked back to Phineas's house and skipped through the gate. "Bonjour, Phineas! Bonjour, Ferb! Bonjour, Isabella!" I chirped. "Bonjour, Melissa," Isabella said, smiling. "We're done with our ice cream slide," Phineas said, indicating the big slide. "Er... I mean... Isabella, what's that in French?" "It's okay, I speak English," I said, still using a strong French accent. "Oh. Great! So, do you want a turn?" Phineas asked as a tall redhead with a neck like a giraffe stomped into the yard. "WHAT do you think you're doing?" she asked. "Hey, Candace! Want a turn?" Phineas asked politely. "NO, I do NOT! Jeremy is going to be here any minute, and-" Candace got interrupted by the doorbell. "EEEE! He's here!" she said, running to the door. I snuck around the house to eavesdrop. "Hey, Jeremy," Candace said. "Hey, Candace. I saw the ice cream slide in your backyard- it's so cool! Come on, let's go on it," Jeremy said, pulling her towards the slide. "Oh, no, it's my brothers' slide. They won't want us using it," said Candace, pulling her hand away. "I'm sure it'll be fine. They didn't mind when we used their giant biodome for a picnic," Jeremy pointed out. "Okay," Candace sighed, walking to the backyard. I skipped back to the yard and saw Jeremy and Candace sliding down the slide together. When they got to the bottom, they both giggled crazily. "Wow, Jeremy, that was really fun," Candace said. "See? I told you," Jeremy said, putting his arm around her. Isabella sighed overdramatically and glanced at Phineas. He looked at her. "What's wrong, Isabella?" "No. No. Nothing's wrong!" Isabella said, flashing a fake smile. Phineas smiled and turned away. "I have to leave now," I said in my French accent. "Okay. See you tomorrow!" Phineas said. I waved and walked out the gate. Suddenly I realized I had no place to sleep. I walked through town looking for a house I could break into. I settled on one and kicked open the door to find a weird kid with a scrapbook. "Um... hi?" he said. "Hi! I'm Melissa Jones, from France!" I said sweetly. "France... Phineas and Ferb went there once. They climbed up the Eiffel Tower," the weird kid said. "Phineas and Ferb?" "Yup! Do you know about their crazy machines?" the weird kid asked. "Yeah! I just came from their house," I replied. "Cool. So, if you just moved here, you haven't seen everything they've done. Here, I'll show you. My spy cameras caught everything," the kid told me, and proceeded to show me an hour-long clip show of everything Phineas and Ferb had ever done. Wow, this kid was creepily obsessed. "Oh, and by the way, I'm Irving Chandonnet," he said. "Um... do you do this to everyone?" "Well, not EVERY- okay, yes. What did you come here for, anyway?" "I need a place to sleep. My mom is away on business," I said, making a sad face. "Of course you can stay here! Any friend of Phineas and Ferb is a friend of mine!" Irving said. "Not every friend," I muttered. I yawned, stretched, and looked at the clock shaped like Phineas's head. 10:00 AM. Time to get to Doofenwhatsit's. I got into a cab and told it where I wanted to go. "Aren't you a little young to be riding in a cab by yourself?" the driver asked. "NO!" I screamed. "Um-" "WHAT?" I shouted. "We're here," the driver said in terror. Oh yeah. Melissa strikes Danville. I stepped out of the cab and walked towards the building, stepping on every ant I saw. I walked into the building to see Blahblahshmirtz holding a lab coat. "Oh, hello, Melissa!" he said. "I've been waiting for you. I found this uniform in the trash can with my old Inators. Isn't it nice? It's good condition and it's your size!" "Oh my gosh, that's so revoltingly disgusting that I'm going to puke!" I said in a high-pitched voice. "But it's the official Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated uniform!" Doof protested. "Well, soon a black swollen eye is going to be the uniform unless I can wear my own clothes," I said, holding my fist up to his face. "All right, all right, all right. Have it your way," he gave in. "YAAAAAY thank you so much!!!" I said, hugging him. "Right. Perry the Platypus should be here any minute, so get ready," My gosh. A real evil scientist should always be ready. Suddenly, the platypus karate-chopped into the room. "Ah, Perry the Platypus! How surprising, and by surprising, I mean COMPLETELY PRISING!" he said, pressing a button and trapping Perry in a cage. "Prising isn't even a word!" I said. "Oh, and who says you're the expert on everything?" he asked. "Now, let me tell you my evil scheme-" Doofenshmirtz started. "Tell him your evil scheme? Just get rid of him!" I screamed. "Do you have any inators that send people to space?" "Well, I do have a rocket," Doof said, holding out a platypus-sized rocket. "Great." I stuck the platypus in the rocket and launched it. "There," I said. "But he can't try to stop me this way!" Doofenshmirtz whined. "OH my GOSH. Don't you WANT to rule the Tri-State Area?" I asked. "Well, yes, but-" "No buts," I said. "I'm leaving now. I'll be back tomorrow." I walked out the door and to Phineas and Ferb's. "Hi!" I said, walking into the yard. "Hey, Melissa! We just finished cleaning up our latest project- a super telescope," Phineas said. "You could see everything," Isabella gushed. "Yeah! I thought I even saw Perry in a rocket, but I guess it was just my imagination," said Phineas. "Oh! Melissa, I almost forgot. Check out this issue of the Fireside Girl Gazette," Isabella said, shoving an amazingly amateurish-looking newspaper in my face. The headline was 'STRANGER BREAKS INTO CHANDONNET HOUSEHOLD!' Below it, there was a picture of me kicking Irving's door open. "Is that you?" Isabella asked. "No! It's my twin sister... Clarissa. She always does things like that," I said, shaking my head. "It's sad." "Oh, I'm so sorry," Isabella said. "Yeah, we just assumed it was you. We'll know from now on," Phineas promised. Ferb gave me a thumbs-up. "Thanks for understanding. Well, see you tomorrow," I said, leaving. YES! This was perfect. I could wreak as much havoc as I wanted, as long as I had a fake twin to blame. Get ready, Danville. You have no idea what you're in for. Category:Fanon Works Category:POV Story's Category:Stories Category:IzzyFan's Pages Category:Candidates for deletion